Stuttgart 2001
Cats had its premiere in Stuttgart, Germany on 2nd March 2001. It was the second production in Germany after the Hamburg production had closed in January 2001 after almost 15 years. Production Specifics The show was mostly based on the Hamburg production but was slightly influenced by the London/Video version. The lyrics were taken over from Hamburg with a few changes (Rumpus-Katz became Raufbold-Katz; the Heaviside Layer was translated to Sphärisches Licht). The show was originally supposed to run for 16 months before moving to Düsseldorf. After Stella Entertainment went bankrupt, the Stuttgart production closed at 30th June 2002, completing its planned run length. Stage Entertainment, the new producer of Cats, decided to bring the show to Berlin first and then to Düsseldorf. Like in Hamburg, the ensemble consisted of 22 cats (with no Electra) with Plato, Sillabub, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus instead of Admetus, Jemima, Carbucketty and Bill Bailey. The costume and make-up designs were carried over from Hamburg. The Set number was NAP 15 which was previously used for the Antwerp production. Creative Team *Director: David Taylor *Associate Choreographer: Jo-Anne Robinson (after Gillian Lynne) *Original Choreographer: Gillian Lynne *Dance Supervisor: Terrie Robinson *Associate Scenic Designer: Raymond Huessy (after John Napier) *Associate Lighting Designer: Howard Eaton (after David Hersey) *Musical Director: Klaus Wilhelm *Musical Supervisor: Phil Edwards *Dance Captain: Tim van der Straeten *Translation: Sabine Grohmann, Mark Henning, John Baer Cast *April 2001 ReviewCats: Palladium Theater, Stuttgart, 21 April 2001 Gallery Stuttgart Set.jpg Pyramid de01 03.jpg Cast Stuttgart.jpg Invitation de01 04.jpg Vic Song List Stuttgart 2001.jpg|Nicole Thomas Jenny de01 06.jpg|Tersia Potgieter Tugger Thierry Gondet Stuttgart.jpg|Thierry Gondet Tugger de01 07.jpg |Thierry Gondet as Tugger Bustopher Stuttgart De01 09.jpg|Kelly Robertson Mungo Rumple Stuttgart 2001 01.jpg|Enrique Segura, Kristi Mancini Stuttgart Group 1.jpg Ensemble names de01 02.jpg Stuttgart 01 Gus Jelly.jpg|Kelly Robertson, Wiebke Wötzel De01 12 Growltiger Griddlebone.jpg|Kelly Robertson, Wiebke Wötzel Growltiger Griddlebone de01 13.jpg |Kelly Robertson, Wiebke Wötzel Growltiger de01 15.jpg|Kelly Robertson Skimble Train de01 17.jpg Bomba Demeter de01 19.jpg|Tanja-Maria Meier, Melanie Phillipson Macavity Alonzo Demeter de01 20.jpg|Tanja-Maria Meier, Bas Leijendekker, Markus Simader Misto de01 21.jpg |Juan Jiminez Sanchez Grizabella de01 08.jpg|Nicole Sieger Ascent de01 22.jpg Stuttgart Group 2.jpg Characters De01 44.jpg|Kelly Robertson, Wiebke Wötzel Stuttgart Demeter Alonzo.jpg|Tanja-Maria Meier, Bas Leijendekker De01 Plato.jpg|Markus Simader Stuttgart Old Deuteronomy.jpg|Jonathan Agar De01 Asparagus.png|Kelly Robertson Tumble Plato Cass Pyramid de01.png Stuttgart 01 Cassandra.jpg|Christine Haaga Cass Babygriz 01 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg|Christine Haaga Munkustrap Siegmar Tonk De01 55.jpg|Siegmar Tonk Mungo Rumple fabr-jaquel Stuttgart promo.jpg|Fabrizio Romagnoli as Mungo Sillabub Emma King Stuttgart.jpg|Emma King Demeter Rachel Waters Stuttgart 2001.jpg|Rachel Waters as Demeter Cass Wardrobe Malfunction Stuttgart 2001.jpg German Baby Griz 1.jpg|Nicole Sieger Cass 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg|Christine Haaga Stuttgart Mungo 1.jpg|Enrique Segura Stuttgart Mungo 2.jpg|Enrique Segura Tugger Chorus 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg|Thierry Gondet Tumble 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg |Daymon Montaigne-Jones Deut Young 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg|Jonathan Agar Victoria 6 Stuttgart 2001.jpg |Nicole Thomas Jenny 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg |Tersia Potgieter Backstage Rumple makeup stage by stage.jpg| De01 29 costumes backstage.jpg Jellylorum Marion Wilmer 2001.jpg|Marion Wilmer Munkus Alex Wengel 2.jpg|Alexander Wengel Stuttgart Gumbie Cat Backstage.jpg|Tersia Potgieter References Category:Productions